legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Galea
Galea (ガレア, Garea) is the Origin of Fire in Legaia 2: Duel Saga. He lives inside the body of the Mystic, Lang. Appearance Galea resembles a demon of Hell, having two pointed horns that curve backward and narrow, piercing red eyes. His body is the color of molten lava and slightly transparent. Galea has wide shoulders and two big arms that extend lower than its body, each arm having a large spike at the back of it. His arms end in blunt rounded tips rather than hands. Personality Galea is impatient and hot-headed, preferring to fight rather than talk things over. As a wild spirit, he prefers to show himself out in the open, not caring whether or not humans see him. He even considers reclusive Origins to be too boring for his tastes. However, despite his wild side he does show respect to those who are worthy, as he refers to Kazan as 'Master' upon first seeing him. Story Early Life Galea remained dormant inside Lang for 17 years, the only clue of his existence being the large birthmark on Lang's chest which signified that he was a Mystic. Because Lang lived a carefree and peaceful life he never faced too dangerous a situation or experienced a strong enough emotion that would awaken Galea. Galea continued to wait for the day when Lang would finally call him out. ''Legaia 2: Duel Saga'' Galea is first mentioned by the Supreme Origin, Igohl, who tells his host Avalon that he attacked Lang because he "holds the power of Galea" and will only get in their way if he is allowed to live. Avalon thinks nothing could be a threat to his power and walks off. Galea is finally awakened as Lang battles the Mountain Morg to intentionally put himself in a near-death experience that will awaken his Origin. Just as the Mountain Morg is about to kill Lang, Galea awakens and uses his power to obliterate the Morg. Galea introduces himself to Lang, as well as Kazan, Maya, and Rivas, who come into the cave to investigate. Kazan is impressed at Galea's incredible power, and Galea recognizes Kazan's in return, suggesting to Lang that they refer to him as 'Master'. After Kazan tells Lang to retrieve a scroll from the Cave of Trials on Mt. Gabel, Galea reveals more of his power by obliterating a massive boulder blocking the entrance with a single punch. Once in the Kabel Ruins, Galea is summoned by Lang to attack the deadly Slogar summoned by Bishop Doplin and Velna to kill Lang, Kazan, and Maya. However, Galea's attack has no effect and he reveals that he is powerless against a beast summoned from the Dark, whose only weakness is spells of Light. This is the first time that Galea is shown to have limitations. Not long after in St. Joprian's Church of Doplin Castle, Galea meets the Supreme Origin and is amazed at the force of its power. However, they do not battle as Avalon willingly leaves to test Lang after learning that he is a Star Shaper like himself. Galea helps Lang once more in Volcanic Isle, Drokonia as Lang once again runs into Elliott and Marienne, who captured him in Gale Canyon using the power of their Origins before Lang knew how to call out Galea. Elliott reveals how impressed he is with Galea's power and Marienne threatens Galea for attacking her. However, both are still convinced that their Origins Raskea and Alvadis can take care of him. Galea's power is fortunately able to help Lang to defeat the duo and their Origins. After Lang defeats Rauss in battle at Windtower Ellsworth, Galea learns that the location of the Source Forge where life on earth originated is Demiurge Tower. There he helps Lang and the others confront and defeat Avalon and his Supreme Origin in a battle that shook all life on the planet. Though with Avalon's defeat it appears as if the Source Forge and Demiurge Tower are done for, Galea decides to use all his strength to help Lang and the others restore power to the Source Forge, even if he must die so that others may live. .]]Though they are successful in saving the planet, it appears as if it will not return to normal due to the thick purple mist still remaining over the mountaintops of Gabel. While the others speculate over whether or not the world will return to normal, Galea tells Lang that the more lives there are the stronger the will to live becomes, and once the will to live is strong enough the world will return to the way it was. Power and Abilities Galea grants incredible power to Lang, ranging from elemental attacks to super strength. In fact, Galea is the second most powerful Origin in existence, just behind the Supreme Origin, Igohl. Galea is also able to help Lang navigate dungeons and other environments by destroying obstacles such as crates and large boulders that would normally block his path. He can also put out illuminated moss by lighting them on fire and even light unused candles. Summon Spells *Blazing Smash - Galea fires four energy blasts onto his targets before firing a final devasting energy blast stronger than the rest. *Final Flash - Galea escapes the planet's atmosphere and then comes crashing down onto all targets. *Flame Crest - Galea sprinkles fire energy on Lang, raising his ATK stat. *Flaming Fist - Galea focuses energy into his fist and shoots it out at his targets. *Hellfire Wings - Galea surrounds himself in an orb of energy and flies through his targets, scorching all of them. Speed and movement techniques *Levitation - Galea can levitate in the air in order to move around. Environment Support abilities *Destroying boulders and crates *Putting out illuminated moss and pedestals *Lighting unlit candles Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga Category:Origins